1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Cleaning Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Nonsplashing Washing System for preventing splashing of a hazardous liquid when cleaning parts and for preventing the hazardous liquid from igniting by using a fire retarding screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Cleaning Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Cleaning Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Cleaning Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,409; U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,988 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 271, 146.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Nonsplashing Washing System. The inventive device includes a solvent container, a compression spring within the solvent container, a cleaning solvent partially filling the solvent container, and a fire retarding screen within the solvent container engaging the compression spring.
In these respects, the Nonsplashing Washing System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing splashing of a hazardous liquid when cleaning parts and for preventing the hazardous liquid from igniting by using a fire retarding screen.